


Teach Me

by super_queer



Series: Trans Yuri!!! On Ice Fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Dates, Kissing, M/M, Skating, Transgender, trans! yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer/pseuds/super_queer
Summary: Yuuri has a secret to tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Focusing on coming out to a potential partner.

Yuuri was getting used to the eighteen and under ice skating class. Yuri’s death glares lessened to what is probably more appropriate for a ten year old, Phichit had even stopped gathering up the ice the skates kicked up and putting it down the back of Yuuri’s shirt so he yelped and disrupted the lesson. And he was settling nicely into the routine of hopeless pining at the instructor, Viktor.

That is until the hopeless pining was made mutual, apparently. 

Viktor had offered Yuuri ‘private lessons’ with a wink, which translated to them showing up to the rink after hours, putting on gentle music and getting up to some… irregular methods of teaching. Methods that involved more physical contact than normal lessons, more soft talking, more lingering glances.

Yuuri knocked on the double doors at Ice Castle and waited for Viktor to let him in like usual. He bounced lightly on his feet, trying to warm himself up. Although it would be chilly inside, surely it was warmer than the cold winter air he was experiencing. 

Viktor appeared on the other side of the glass and pulled the door open with a friendly smile. “Yuuri!” he said rather breathlessly, looking down at the younger man. “Nice to see you, again.”

Yuuri shuffled inside and grinned, moving to unwrap his scarf. “Hey.” He replied, feeling blood return to his face again.

Viktor lead the way to the locker room where they changed into their skates and made their way to the ice. Yuuri tried his best to skate in languid circles without falling while Viktor expertly made his way across the rink to turn on some music. Yuuri felt a bit unsteady and hastily clambered to a wall before he fell. He jumped at the feeling of hands gripping his waist and laughed when he realized it was only Viktor. 

Viktor wrapped his arms completely around Yuuri’s waist and set his head down to rest on the other man’s shoulder. “How about we try some couple’s skating today, Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned in his arms and looked at him slightly worried but amused, “Viktor, I can hardly keep upright on the ice, let alone do anything fancy.” 

Viktor just smiled, “C’mon it’ll be fun!” and pulled Yuuri to the center of the ice, tangling their fingers together and skating lazily backwards, the less experienced skater just trailing along with him. The song ended and the next in the playlist began, slow and soft in the background. 

The taller man initiated a position like that of a waltz. “Just follow me, okay? I won’t do anything too crazy.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow, finding it somewhat hard to believe. Nonetheless he followed Viktor around and did his best to mimic what he did with his legs during the dance. He almost fell only once, but as usual during these sessions, Viktor happily caught him and didn’t patronize him for it. He’d only been skating for a couple weeks after all. 

At the end of the song Viktor released Yuuri’s hands and did a few spins on his own, kicking up ice shavings and obviously showing off.

Yuuri was always entranced by Viktor’s skating, and it may or may not be the reason he signed up for the beginner’s class in the first place. He watched Viktor shift into a sit spin and looked down at his own skates. He saw the collection of ice that had accumulated and brushed some off, but an idea suddenly struck him.

He gathered up the snow and picked some more up from around the rink while Viktor wasn’t paying attention. He formed the ice into a small, uneven ball and waited for his instructor to finish the dance, ending up in a position with one arm extended towards the ceiling, with his gaze following it.

Yuuri smirked and chucked the snowball, and it collided squarely with the back of Viktor’s neck. He yelped and nearly fell, looking back to Yuuri with scandalized, wide eyes. Yuuri made no move to look apologetic, just shrugging and trying to hold back a smile.

“Oh, you’re on, Katsuki!” Viktor gathered up his own collection of ice and hastily made his own snowball, tossing it over at Yuuri without hesitation. 

Yuuri dodged it somewhat easily, but underestimated his dexterity on skates. He began to stumble forward, laughing, waving his arms around for balance. Viktor slid over to him, intent on catching him like usual, but Yuuri just collided with him and they both fell onto the ice.

Yuuri found himself pinned beneath Viktor, both laughing and trying to catch their breath. Viktor bracketed his elbow on either side of Yuuri’s head and looked down at him, his face flushed and smiling. Yuuri flicked his gaze from Viktor’s eyes to his lips, wondering if this was finally the moment.

Viktor leaned in more and Yuuri lifted his head so their lips could connect. It was a soft, slow kiss, lasting only a few moments before they pulled away from each other.

Viktor smoothed a hand over Yuuri’s hair, combing out some ice with a small, lopsided grin on his face. “Yuuri, I really like you.”

“I really like you, too, Viktor.” he breathed.

As Viktor smiled wider and leaned in again, it hit him. This was the moment where he had to tell Viktor about his… anatomy. The part of every relationship he dreaded, as it usually ended it. He liked Viktor so much that he was afraid of scaring him away. But it was more important for him to be honest for the same reason.

Just before Viktor kissed him, Yuuri pressed a finger to the other’s mouth. “Wait.”

Viktor’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to tell you something. It might change how you feel about me, but I have to say it.” Yuuri wiggled awkwardly away from Viktor and sat up, facing opposite to his instructor who stared back at him with concerned eyes. Yuuri fiddled with his hands in his lap, trying to find the right words. No matter how many times he had to do this in his life, it never got any easier. 

Viktor reached over and took Yuuri’s hand, smoothing his thumb over the knuckles, trying to alleviate the shakiness. 

The younger man made hesitant eye contact with Viktor and took a deep breath. “I’m not… I don’t have… um…” Viktor nodded and gave the hand he was holding a small squeeze, egging him on. “I am transgender.”

Viktor raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

“When I was ten years old I went on hormone blockers, and then testosterone… I uh… never developed… uh… breasts or curves or anything… but um, yeah, I don’t have… you know… a penis...” His face felt like it was on fire and he cast his eyes away from Viktor in shame. “I… just thought I should tell you that just in case… you… Well if you wanted to go any further. I thought I should tell you in case this changes your mind.”

Yuuri felt fingers under his chin, pulling his face over to look back into Viktor’s eyes. “Of course it doesn’t change my mind, silly. I like you just the same. You are still Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled and exhaled, feeling his eyes water against his will. “Thank you,” he squeezed Viktor’s hand back. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and laughed wetly. “That’s the best reaction I’ve ever had.”

Viktor tutted and pulled Yuuri into a hug. “It should only matter who you are, not what… equipment you’ve got.” he chuckled, soothing his hands down Yuuri’s back as he hiccupped softly into the taller man’s shirt. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“I know.” Yuuri pulled back and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “I’m actually just really happy. I really do like you.”

Viktor smiled with blinding brightness. “Then where were we?” He pulled Yuuri forward by the front of his shirt and their lips met again.

**Author's Note:**

> I read something recently about trans people, that on the first date they are like 90% likely to confess that they are trans for fear of rejection later on in a relationship. Don't quote me on that number, but it was high! But this is the response you want, kids. Nothing pervy or no extra intrusive questions, and obviously no blatant transphobia.
> 
> The snowball bit was inspired by some asshole kids at the rink I go to gathering up the ice and chucking it at people.
> 
> As usual, this was written from a trans perspective, thanks for reading, feedback appreciated!


End file.
